


Come and Play

by Cutestkidsmom, les16, shellshock



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestkidsmom/pseuds/Cutestkidsmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/les16/pseuds/les16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellshock/pseuds/shellshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Cameron are still on the run, but after Cameron makes a mistake and is spotted, it's up to their old friends Ty and Zane to hide them where no one would ever think to look. Thanks to Julian's faithful friend, Preston, their hideout turns into  night of fulfilling fantasies and one none of them will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Play

**My most awesome BFF … you asked me a long time ago to write you some kinky Julian and Cameron and because I love you and you love them, I asked two very special people—Shell and Meredith—to help me write you something I hope you’ll never forget. I do have to say that while I love you more than cheesecake and the color purple, we had so SO much fun writing this, that this might be almost more for us than for you. Seriously. I’m not even joking … we’ve already talked about whose birthday is next so we can add to it! Huge HUGE thanks to Shell and Meredith for helping me with this, it was truly a group effort (isn’t Meredith’s banner GORGEOUS?!) and I never could have done this on my own. Thanks to super-beta Jules for looking this over so we don’t embarrass ourselves in front of the Grammar Nazi. I love you, Jordan, so very much, and I hope you love this as much as we all love you! Happy Birthday, BFF!!**

*~* Come and Play *~*

Cameron smiled at Julian as his lover loomed over him. With the speed and grace of a cat, Julian gathered Cameron’s wrists in his hand and pinned them above his lover’s head. Not that Cameron would have ever dreamed of putting up a fight. Leaning closer, Julian ran his tongue from the base of Cameron’s throat, all the way up his neck before growling and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh just beneath Cameron’s ear. Instinctively, Cameron arched up against the man who’d captured his soul before he even heard him utter one word, and was seconds from begging for more when the loud banging on the front door interrupted them.

Cameron struggled to free his hands, but Julian merely moved to the other side of his neck. “We have company, Julian.”

Julian shook his head, allowing the stubble from his five o’clock shadow to tickle Cameron’s chin. “Not important, love. They can wait.”

Cameron smiled, all arguments as to why that was rude lost when Julian’s hips thrust forward, creating an all-too-enticing friction against his crotch. He bucked up, trying to increase the pressure, until they were interrupted again by the loud banging on the door, this time followed by muffled yelling.

“Get your British ass to the door and open up, Cross! Zane’s not going to be a happy camper if I hurt myself breaking into your apartment!”

“Julian! Is that Ty?” Cameron gasped, once again struggling to get out of Julian’s grasp.

“I still like to refer to him as the annoying one,” Julian said impassively, finally letting Cameron go. 

Cameron worked to straighten his clothes as Julian stood and refastened the button on his pants. “Be nice,” Cameron told him, leaning up to kiss the bottom of Julian’s chin. “We haven’t seen them in ages, and they took good care of Smith and Wesson for us.”

When Julian smiled down at him, Cameron took a moment to memorize his lover’s beautiful face. As dangerous as Julian’s job was, Cameron never took their time for granted, and never once stopped counting himself the luckiest man in the world to be the only one Julian looked at that way—like Cameron was responsible for everything that was good and perfect in the world.

“I’m warning you, Cross!”

“Pipe down, wanker! We’re coming!”

“Oh God. Please wipe up before you answer the door.”

“Zane’s here, too?” Cameron looked at Julian with wide eyes. This was not a good sign. While Julian would not appear concerned to most people, Cameron could see the tightness around his eyes and the subtle clench of his jaw. If the two men had made the effort to find them, something had to be up.

“Shut up, Garrett,” Ty groused. “You have five seconds before I break down the door. Cameron, I advise you to speed him the fuck up.”

Cameron had to hold back a snicker when Julian rolled his eyes. It was a gesture he rarely saw, but no one seemed to crawl under Julian’s skin like Ty Grady. 

“No need for that, Ty,” Cameron said, finally opening the door and coming face to face with not only Ty and Zane, but one extremely worried looking Preston. 

“Preston!” Cameron said excitedly. His eyes shifted from Preston to Ty and Zane, who both had unamused and slightly annoyed expressions.

“What’s happened?” Julian addressed Preston, but before Preston even got a chance to respond Ty began.

“Well, someone, not going to name any names, but someone…” he glared at Cameron briefly before he brought his attention back to Julian, “was seen in a somewhat heated argument at a grocery store the other day and…”

“Cameron?” Julian turned and Cameron couldn’t hide the slight embarrassment and stupidity of his monumental mistake.

“I was just going to leave, I was, but that woman was horrible… and she broke my eggs.”

“Yeah, well your fit over a few scrambled eggs got you spotted,” Zane responded, and Ty gave Julian a pat on the back.

“You need to control your pet.” Ty’s smile was condescending and Julian growled as he shifted and walked over to Cameron.

“You should have told me, love.”

Cameron sighed and rested his forehead on Julian’s chest. “I didn’t think anything would happen over a stupid dairy incident.”

“What’s done is done, now we have to move you.” Preston finally made his voice heard and with that Julian and Cameron gave him their full attention.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Cameron’s voice quivered, and with a simple nod from Preston, Julian and Cameron sat to hear out the three men.

Julian lead Cameron to the couch, pointedly ignoring the huffs and growls from Ty. Not that he wasn’t happy to see Preston—though he could have done without Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Tucking Cameron close to his side, he looked at the three men. Zane stood off to the left, arms crossed over his chest, with a somewhat exasperated look on his face. A look he must wear often as the partner and lover of Ty, he mused. Ty of course was pacing, a sure sign that what he was about to hear wouldn’t be anything he’d like. But it was Preston’s look of amusement mixed with a hint of trepidation that had him worried most of all. 

“Grady, will you sit down before you wear a hole in the damn floor.” 

“Shut it, Cross,” Ty snapped, continuing to pace. “Because of Junior over there, I have to miss a softball game, and I had to use up one of my favors on the likes of you. You’re lucky I don’t let the CIA snatch you up.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Cameron asked in a pained voice. 

Julian tightened his arm around his lover and kissed the side of his head, wondering not for the first time how in the hell such a sweet, gentle man continued to put up with the harsh realities of being in love with a killer. 

Preston sighed, which was never a good sign. “Yes, I’m afraid so.” Preston sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. “There has already been talk of sending a team to bring Julian in. We need to move you. Now.” 

“Why are they here?” Julian asked slowly, nodding toward Ty and Zane. He knew he was going to positively hate the answer. 

“Tyler has the perfect place for you two to lay low until things cool down.” 

Julian snorted. “Grady is going to be responsible for mine and Cameron’s safety? I wouldn’t put it past him to take out a full page ad in the Chicago Times announcing our whereabouts.” 

“Fuck you, Cross. And while we’re at it, kiss my ass, too. Believe me, I have much better things to do with my time than to spend it with you.” 

“Ty,” Zane warned with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Ty waved his arms in the air, looking much like he was swatting away a swarm of bees. Julian smirked at the image, especially when he imagined Ty’s arse being used as the point of contact. 

“What? He started it,” Ty snarked belligerently. 

Zane sighed, and Julian grinned. Getting Ty Grady wound up was one his favorite things to do. 

Clearing his throat, Preston said levelly, “Gentlemen, if you don’t mind. Time is somewhat of the essence here.” 

Cameron nudged him in the side and Julian dropped a quick kiss on the top of his head. “Forgive me, Preston. You were saying?” 

“Yes, well, it seems Tyler has friends in the most interesting of places. We’ve arranged for you and Cameron to get out of sight someplace where no one will ever think to look for you.” 

Zane chuckled, followed by a cough-snort combination from Ty that had Julian dreading whatever the three of them had concocted. 

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” 

Preston stared back at him impassively, though there was a glint in his eyes that caused Julian to squeeze Cameron. “Well, sir, I’m not sure about that. How do you feel about BDSM?” 

“As in…”

“Bondage,” Cameron breathed. Julian’s eyes snapped to his lover’s. This is new.

“I guess that answers that question,” Ty snarked, not even trying to hide his amused grin. “Throw the kid in some leather chaps, and let’s get the hell outta here. We’ve got a plane to catch, and I swear to God if you pull any of your shit and I get cavity searched again your ass is mine, Cross.”

“Sorry, Grady. It already belongs to Cameron, and I do believe there’s the small matter of Cameron and me not knowing anything about BDSM.” Julian eyed Cameron as he squirmed beside him. “Or at least I don’t know anything about it.”

Cameron huffed. “It’s not like I’ve done anything before, but I read a lot while you’re off doing ... whatever it is you do. I find the lifestyle very intriguing.”

“Right, well get your kinky ass in the bedroom and pack some shit. Apparently your Boy Tuesday here has a few secrets up his sleeves. He’ll give you two a quick overview on the plane, and then we’ll move you into the community. Preston has to get back to being a spook, so he only has twenty-four hours to train you two once you’re there.”

Julian carefully arched an eyebrow at Preston. “Is that so, Preston?”

“Yes, sir.” Preston grinned.

Julian’s lip twitched before he dropped a last kiss on Cameron’s forehead. “Go pack, love. Might want to include the handcuffs this time.”

Zane casually followed Cameron to the bedroom to watch him pack, though, Julian decided, with far less distrust than the first time these two men tried to whisk them away—supposedly for their own good. “What the hell is a Boy Tuesday?”

Tyler was peering behind the curtains after already scanning the kitchen, presumably looking for Julian’s deadly cats, and stopped to shoot Zane an exasperated look. “It was supposed to be funny, Zane. Like a Girl Friday. How do you, master of all things bad pun related, not get that?”

Zane’s mouth curved up at one side making Julian wonder if Zane loved riling up his boyfriend as much as he himself did. “Ahh, I see now. You know, you should talk to Nick about your delivery. Maybe he could give you some pointers.”

“Shut up, Zane.”

It only took Cameron twenty minutes to pack, seeing as they were on the move so often nothing was ever in one place too long.

“I packed everything, but…” Cameron’s face heated and he bit his lip.

“What is it, love?” Julian pulled Cameron to him and tenderly kissed his lips.

“It’s just, there is nothing that we own that will help us fit in at a BDSM community.”

Ty and Zane’s matching chuckles forced Cameron and Julian to turn to them.

“Don’t get your knickers all twisted,” Ty said as he rustled Julian's head.

“You little piece of…” Julian started at Ty, but Zane stepped in the middle of the two. 

“Enough!” Zane’s voice boomed. “We need to get moving, there’s no time for this. We made a stop before we got here. Everything you’ll need is in the trunk of the car that is currently waiting at the bottom of the fucking stairs. So if the pissing contest is over, let’s go!”

With that, Preston grabbed the suitcases and Ty followed behind him, but not before shooting Julian a wink.

“I really hate that man,” Julian whispered to Cameron as they headed down the hallway.

“I know, but he can’t be all bad if he came here to help us right?” 

Cameron’s ever-optimistic heart warmed Julian immediately.

“I suppose not, love. But I still dislike him a great deal.”

The car ride to the airport passed quickly, but it was enough to give Julian time to think. Staring out the window as the car flew silently over the road, Julian absently ran his hand up and down Cameron’s arm, while his mind wandered. BDSM. It’s not like he hadn’t ever thought about it, and God knew he and Cameron could get carried away in the bedroom—or the kitchen counter, or the shower, or his favorite, with Cameron bent over the arm of the couch—but he’d never let himself quite go there while fucking Cameron silly. Sure, his fingers might have twitched a time or two thinking about giving Cameron a nice, sharp smack on his perfect ass. And well, Cameron certainly enjoyed when Julian held him down and rendered him immobile while having his wicked way with him, but Julian hadn’t ever let it go any further than that. 

Julian squirmed, his dick swelling as he remembered the excited glaze to Cameron’s eyes and the way his breath sped up at the mention of the BDSM club. This might not turn out to be such a bad thing after all Julian thought. Some time to indulge in one of Cameron’s obvious fantasies could actually be pretty damn perfect—and knowing the whole endeavor was pissing Ty off only made it that much better. 

“Do you think we’ll be safe?” Cameron murmured as he turned his head and looked at Julian with so much trust in his eyes it made Julian’s heart skip a beat. 

Turning so that he could reassure Cameron with a kiss, Julian ducked his head and pressed his lips against Cameron’s. “I think,” Julian whispered, licking along Cameron’s bottom lip, “we’ll be,” he plunged his tongue inside Cameron’s mouth, dipping once, twice, then a third time, “just fine.” Now he possessed all of Cameron’s mouth, kissing him until Ty’s cursing from the front seat became too much to bear. 

****

Cameron tilted his head to one side and then the other, sighing as each vertebrae popped, releasing the tension in his neck. He’d lost track of how long they’d been on a plane and how many times they’d canceled their tickets, only to go directly to the counter and purchase five new tickets to a different destination. Apparently Ty Grady’s paranoia ran deep; though if it kept Julian safe, he couldn’t really fault the agent. 

“Right,” Ty said, eyeing the equipment in the room they’d just stepped into with an air of mistrust. “This is where we leave you guys. Zane and I will be in touch. And don’t you dare think about skipping out of this place. I had to trade in too many favors to pull this off so quickly, and I really don’t want to fly all over the damn country again to find you two.”

Tightening his grip on Julian’s hand, Cameron nodded. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t have a problem convincing Julian this was actually a good place to hideout for a while.

“No need to rush off, Tyler. Agent Garrett seems to be eyeing that leather flogger awfully hard. Are you sure you can’t stay for a demonstration?” 

Cameron did his best to hold in his snicker as Ty’s eyes widened while Zane merely smiled and raised an eyebrow at his partner. With a huff, Ty shoved Zane out the door. “Move your ass, Garrett. I think it’s time someone reminds you who’s in charge.”

Turning to Julian, Cameron smiled. “You know, they went through a lot to help us today, and it’s all my fault. It wouldn’t kill you to let up a little.”

Julian tilted his head to one side and looked down at Cameron. “Are you kidding me? Garrett’s going to be thanking me tonight for getting the wanker all riled up.”

Preston cleared his throat, breaking into their bubble. “Sorry, sir, but we don’t have much time. Do either of you have anymore questions before we start?”

Preston had gone over everything he could think of with his boss on one of the plane rides, and then switched seats and done the same with Cameron. He had the unique experience of enjoying the BDSM world on both sides of the whip … or paddle … or leash, for that matter, and was able to prepare both of his friends.

“Where do you want me first?” Cameron asked. Preston bit back a grin at the excited tremor in his voice. He should’ve guessed how enticing this would would be for these two, but even if he had, he would’ve expected Julian to be the more excited of the pair. Cameron’s reaction was a delightful surprise.

“Why don’t we get the scary thing out of the way first. Normally, we’d work up to strokes with the crop, but we’re on a time crunch here, and I want to make sure Julian doesn’t hurt you physically. You two will have a few days to work on other types of submission before any members of the community get nosy and come knocking, so you can work on that after I leave.” Preston patted the bench he was standing next to. “Cameron, lie face down right here. There are handles for you to grip. Julian, bring me that crop.”

“Do I … should I take off my clothes?” Cameron stuttered. 

Preston ignored the low, rumbling growl coming from Julian, and offered Cameron an apologetic smile. “I know this is uncomfortable, but it’s the only way.”

Nodding, Cameron quickly shed his clothes, leaving them in a neat pile at the end of the bed and climbed onto the bench. His heart jumped into overdrive as the realization of what was about to happen hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the handles beneath him as hard as he could. Swallowing hard, he blocked out the soft murmurs of Preston instructing Julian on how to wield the crop to inflict pain without actually hurting him, and instead focused on all of the times Julian had pushed his face into the mattress as he pounded into him from behind and Cameron had wished for the sharp sting of Julian’s hand against his ass. 

Cameron hadn’t realized how tense he was until a soothing hand ran across his shoulders and Julian’s voice whispered in his ear. “Breathe, love. I’m going to warm you up with my hand and then Preston’s going to take over. I’m right here with you the whole time. Say the word and we stop.” 

Cameron nodded and didn’t have to wait long before Julian’s hand landed on his left ass cheek. He didn’t even have time to suck in his breath before the hand was gone and landing on his right cheek. This time Julian squeezed his ass before giving him three quick slaps on the same side, then returned to his left side. Cameron lost himself in the warm sting of his lover’s hand and without realizing it, let out a long, low moan as the blood in his body rushed to fill his cock.

Preston’s voice snapped him back to reality, and he felt his face flush in what was sure to be a bright blush. Julian’s pleased face appeared before him again, offering words of praise and encouragement. “Preston’s going to take over now. I’m still right here, okay? I’m not leaving you, love. Ready?”

Cameron nodded again and tilted his head, searching for Julian’s lips for one final kiss, before whispering. “I’m ready.” 

Preston wasted no time. The moment the words tumbled from Cameron’s lips, he heard a swift swoosh through the air followed by the sharp sting against his ass as the crop met his flesh. 

“Ahh!” He flinched. Fuck! That hurt!

After each slam of the crop Preston gently brushed his hand over Cameron’s heated cheek.

“Sir, you really can’t call Cameron, love.”

Cameron turned his head to look behind him. “Why can’t he?”

“In the BDSM world, love isn’t really a word used in play. Perhaps, you can try referring to Cameron as Boy.”

“Boy?” Julian tried out the word and it sounded so strange.

“And Cameron, you should refer to Julian as either Master, or Sir.”

“Okay.”

Without warning Preston slapped Cameron with the crop again.

“Fuck! That hurts!” Cameron snapped.

“You will refer to him as Master or Sir. Now try again, boy. Do you like getting punished?”

Cameron’s eyes shifted to Julian who was in perfect absorption mode. 

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

Julian lifted his head and watched as Preston flicked his wrist and let the crop fly once more, landing on Cameron’s bright red ass with a loud thwack. Julian tried to stifle a groan but when Preston arched his eyebrow at him, he knew he failed miserably. Seeing Cameron laid out, helpless and obviously enjoying himself was such a turn on. Julian’s cock throbbed as another blow landed on his lover. 

This time it was Cameron who moaned and without being prodded, Julian petted Cameron’s hair, now damp with sweat, and praised, “Good boy.” 

Julian had to admit, though the words were new, they sure sounded good, better than, as a matter of fact. When Cameron gave a soft, breathless purr of pleasure and nudged his hand quite like a kitten, Julian’s stomach gave a little twist.

Staying silent so as not to ruin the scene, Preston resumed, this time laying a bright red stripe right below Cameron’s ass. 

Cameron gasped then blew out a long breath. “Oh, God. Sir, that’s … it feels so good.” 

Hearing that slightly high pitched voice, the one Cameron always used when he was getting close to coming, flipped a switch in Julian. Without giving it a thought, he snapped, “No coming unless you’re given permission. Do you understand, boy?” 

“Ye … yes, Sir,” Cameron panted, visibly trying to get control of his body. 

Julian lowered his eyes. He took in Cameron’s slightly trembling body; his heart started to race when he noticed the sheen of sweat covering Cameron’s tightly bunched shoulders and back. Cameron’s skin was a mouth watering shade of pink, darkening to an almost fire engine red on his perfect ass. Julian’s hand shook as he stuck it out, hovering just above the curve of Cameron’s left butt cheek, the flesh so hot Julian’s palm warmed. He peeked at Preston from beneath his eyelashes and he swallowed a groan. Never had he seen Preston look so in command, so sure of himself. He was breathing a little heavier than normal and his top lip was dotted with beads of sweat. His eyes though, they were intense and heated, and Julian couldn’t help the way his skin tingled at the raw power his friend exuded. It was intoxicating. It was sex and lust and passion, and it was so hot. The room practically dripped with it all. 

Preston turned slowly and held Julian’s stare. For a long moment there was nothing but the sound of Cameron’s harsh breaths, the smell of sweat, and an unspoken something that passed between Julian and Preston. Preston cut his eyes down toward his hand then back to Julian, widening his eyes in a silent question. Julian took a deep breath as he tried to relax then nodded and held out his hand. Without a word, Preston laid the crop in Julian’s hand. He let their fingers touch for an extra moment, just long enough for something foreign and exciting to curl low in Julian’s belly before he took a step backward, allowing Julian enough room to take over. 

Julian’s hand ghosted over Cameron’s left cheek once more, causing a violent tremble to run through his body. Cameron struggled to hold back his orgasm when he realized Julian, his true Master, was the one wielding the crop now. He pinched his eyes shut again, willing his body to listen, until finally the thought of disappointing his Master helped him gain control. 

Without a word, the sharp sting of the crop landed on Cameron’s thigh, though the stroke was not nearly as hard as Preston’s. Cameron was able to relax for a brief moment while Preston instructed Julian once again behind him. The next three blows, even and sure, landed in quick succession, spread out over his ass and thighs. He groaned again, his body arching up, craving additional contact. 

Julian’s heart raced and his breathing quickened with each whimper and moan that came out of his submissive’s throat. His cock strained against the zipper of his slacks, and he repressed the urge to run his hand over it to take off the edge. Cameron’s rosy cheeks were practically screaming his name, begging to be touched, licked, bitten, and fucked. Dropping the crop, Julian gripped the hot flesh and squeezed again. He leaned down, intent on tasting his lover, when a low moan from the corner of the room reminded him of Preston’s presence. 

He glanced at Preston, his right-hand man and best friend besides Cameron, and there was no way he could miss the impressive bulge in his pants or his heavy-lidded, lust-filled eyes. Suppressing his first instinct to growl and warn the man away, Julian recalled the excitement he’d felt when Preston handed the crop over and the care he’d taken with his boy while he was instructing Julian. Not taking his eyes off Preston, Julian closed the distance between his tongue and his lover’s ass and licked Cameron from the back of his balls right up his crack.

“Boy,” Julian rasped, “how do you feel about exhibitionism?” 

“Green, sir.” The words tumbled out of Cameron’s mouth so quickly, Julian could not doubt his sincerity.

“Preston, would you like to watch me fuck my boy?”

“Yes, Sir.” The words were instantaneous and spoken in the sure voice Julian had come to rely on over the years. 

Needing nothing further, Julian turned his attention toward Cameron. 

Preston tried to slow his breathing, employing techniques he’d perfected over time. Being a trained killer had ingrained in him the necessary and often times life-saving ability to remain calm and nearly silent. For some reason, watching Julian handle Cameron possessively but tenderly triggered something deep inside of him, and it was taking all his accumulated skill to make his body obey. Once he could take a breath without sounding like he’d swallowed smoke, he laid his palm over his straining cock. 

Cameron’s low keening moans, mixed with Julian’s soft murmurs of praise, filled the room. Beneath his dress pants, Preston’s cock swelled to a painful state when Julian gripped Cameron’s ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them to expose Cameron’s hole, and bent forward, flicking his tongue in such a way that Cameron’s entire body reacted. 

Seeing the two men so freely give themselves to the other, the complete trust they showed not only in each other but in Preston, flipped a switch deep and forbidden inside of Preston. With as little movement as possible, Preston undid his pants. Silently, he pulled the flaps open and wiggled so that they fell to his feet with a whispered whoosh. 

“Oh god, Sir. I’m going … I can’t stop,” Cameron panted. 

“No,” Julian spoke in a firm, level voice. “You may not come until given permission.” 

Cameron visibly shuddered, and the guttural moan that escaped his lips shot straight to Preston’s dick—Julian’s too judging from the way he stood and rocked against Cameron’s scarlet ass. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you now, boy? Do you want my cock?” 

Somehow, Cameron bowed his back while spreading his legs, offering himself to be used as Julian pleased. “Yes. Please, Sir.” 

Julian bent over and placed a gentle kiss at the base of Cameron’s spine, and Preston’s chest tightened at the intimacy of the gesture. 

Preston wrapped his talented, steady fingers around his straining, cloth covered erection. His cock was hot and hard in his hand and there was a small wet spot where he leaked. He pressed his thumb against the slit and felt the moisture seep through the tight baby blue cotton. Preston had a thing for designer underwear—the tighter the better. Preston was fit and lean, with a flat stomach, broad shoulders, toned thighs and an ass so high and tight you could bounce a quarter off it. He was under no illusion of how good looking he was—it came in quite handy when seducing an assignment—and it was an attribute he wielded with sharp execution. He knew his body was attractive, knew he could use his charisma and voice to lure unknowing marks to offer up closely held secrets; but this, watching his two closest friends pleasure each other was unchartered territory. 

“Hold on, love,” Julian whispered, the term of endearment accidentally slipping out of his mouth. 

As Julian slowly entered Cameron, Preston plunged his hand inside his briefs and grasped his cock, hissing as flesh met flesh. He was so hard he ached. He began to stroke, matching his movements with the thrust of Julian’s hips and the steady, breathless moans from Cameron. 

Preston’s breath quickened as he watched Julian lean down and bite Cameron’s shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth. Cameron groaned, clearly struggling to remain in control of his body, and Preston’s strokes grew firmer, squeezing his cock a little tighter as he imagined plunging himself into his own boy’s rosy ass after rewarding him with a lengthy spanking. 

“You like that, boy?” Julian growled next to Cameron’s ear. “You want me to mark your back just like your arse? Because I do. I want everyone who looks at you to know you’re mine, to know I own you.”

Cameron whimpered and nodded his head, even as tears began to leak from his eyes. “Yes. Please, Julian. No one but you.”

Julian’s hips snapped forward harder, the slap of his balls against Cameron’s resonating around the room. Without conscious thought, Preston’s other hand shoved his briefs down to his thighs and cupped his balls, gently applying pressure and rolling them around in the palm of his hands. They were warm and heavy, and when Preston closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it was his lover’s small hands pleasuring him. He could picture Mitchell’s dark, blue-streaked, shaggy hair falling into his eyes as he peered up at Preston from his knees. The eyeliner he always wore, only removing it when it was time to climb into bed with Preston at night, would be smudged from the beads of sweat that appeared above his eyes every time Preston worked his body over. The black-nailed tips of his long fingers would barely touch as they wrapped around Preston’s cock. He would tease Preston first, running his tongue up Preston’s length then circling the tip with his tongue ring—Mitchell was the only person who ever got away with teasing Preston—before plunging his hot mouth over him.

Julian’s roar of, “Now, pet!” brought Preston back to the present, and he felt the familiar tingles start in his thighs as he watched Cameron’s body convulse beneath Julian’s. He swiped his finger over the head of his cock, gathering the precum and coated his erection on his next downward stroke. His eyes widened as he watched Julian’s pace remain steady, not once relenting in speed or strength. When Cameron finally stopped shuddering through his release, he appeared to be to be nothing more than JELL-O as he laid sprawled out on the table, his face the perfect picture of serenity. 

When it became clear that Julian was no where near done with his boy, Preston gripped the base of his cock and squeezed hard, holding off his impending orgasm. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get another chance like this, and he wasn’t about to ruin it by blowing his load before they were finished.

As Cameron’s moans started to gain strength again, Julian finally slowed his pace, giving his lover time to recover. With slow, sure strokes, Julian leaned forward, licking the red welt he’d made on Cameron’s back earlier with his teeth. “Mmm … I could do this to you all day. You’d let me, wouldn’t you? You’d let me use your body for my pleasure for as long as I wanted. As hard as I wanted.” 

“Always. I always want you, Sir,” Cameron muttered deliriously. 

With a gentle bite to the crux of Cameron’s neck, Julian whispered, “Good boy,” and sat back. “Now crawl over to that bed for me and lie down on your back, feet up in the air.”

Preston sagged against the wall, using the brief moment while Cameron obeyed Julian to catch his breath. He glanced toward Julian and their eyes locked. The smirk Julian gave him was cocksure and Preston felt his own lips lift in a grin. Jesus Christ. Whoever would have thought he’d be standing half-naked, with his own cock in his hand, while he watched Julian work Cameron’s body like a maestro directing an orchestra? Julian winked at him and Preston’s fingers tightened around his shaft, a drop of warm liquid coating the tip of his thumb. 

He slid his hand down his length, spreading his legs a little wider, as he watched Julian step toward the bed. He moved like a cat, no extraneous movements, only the bare minimum of energy expended. Naked, Julian was sleek and lithe, with muscles that flexed as he walked. He was hot as hell. 

“Mmmm, you’re such a needy boy, aren’t you?” Julian purred as he approached the bed and his eyes locked on Cameron. 

Cameron mewled, and Preston could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Preston didn’t blame him. Julian was dark and predatory, his dick was hard, and with his strong hands, he could render Cameron immobile with minimal effort. Seeing that raw power harnessed, trembling just beneath the surface, was such a turn on. Preston moaned as he cupped his balls and rolled them over his fingers. 

Through slitted eyelids, Preston watched Julian hold his hand out and let just the tip of his finger ghost over Cameron’s naked body. He started with Cameron’s feet and slowly, so very slowly, traveled up and up. Over Cameron’s calf, the muscle jumping with the light touch, around his knee, then along the inside of Cameron’s quivering thigh. Between his legs, Preston could see Cameron’s cock, almost purple it was so hard, the tip shiny in the low light. Preston could imagine Cameron’s balls, heavy and tight; could almost feel the way Cameron’s hole clenched in anticipation. His own body did the same in response, and Preston let his head fall backward as he stretched his index finger and circled his own entrance. 

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed. 

Quickly he stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, before reaching between his legs again. On the bed, Julian circled Cameron’s nipples, and Cameron’s whimpers were almost constant. 

“Please, oh please, Sir. I can’t … I need …” Cameron cried out. 

Clamping his teeth around Cameron’s nipple, Julian entered him swiftly. He reached up and covered Cameron’s mouth with his own, his hands trailing down Cameron’s sides, ghosting over each well-defined ab muscle, until finally sitting back and and gripping Cameron’s thighs. Pulling his hips back, Julian watched his cock slide all of the way out of Cameron’s hole until the tip rested flush against Cameron’s entrance. Rubbing one hand up and down the back of his lover’s thigh, Julian met Cameron’s eyes, holding his gaze as he slowly slid back in, enjoying the pleasure that rushed through him with each inch Cameron took in. When they were finally flush, Julian flashed Cameron a wicked grin before pulling back and pounding into him at a relentless pace. 

Cameron yelled out, his hands flailing until they found purchase with Julian’s. Preston groaned from his spot next to the bed, only fueling the fire that was raging to explode in Julian’s body. Knowing his best friend was watching him take his boy, own his boy, amped up every emotion he was feeling. 

“Sir … please …” Cameron rasped.

Losing all sense of where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, Julian gripped Cameron’s shaft, already hard again, and tugged in time with his thrusts. 

Slipping two fingers inside his ass, Preston groaned, wishing they were his boy’s tongue. Sensing Cameron and Julian were getting close, Preston wasted no time finding his prostate and pressing against it with each push and pull of his fingers. He watched as Julian’s thrusts became erratic and his face twisted in painful pleasure as he threw back his head. 

“Oh, Cam,” Julian panted, totally forgetting to stay in character. It wasn’t possible with Cameron’s ass squeezing him so tight. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cameron chanted over and over again. 

Preston’s hand flew up and down his shaft, the fingers buried deep inside of him worked his channel, and when Julian’s harsh, needy command of, “Now, love. Come for me right fucking now,” filled the air, Preston felt his own orgasm race through his body. His ass clenched, the muscles of his legs flexed and his balls tingled painfully, just before he came in a hot, sticky rush, come spurting out in long, wispy streams. 

“Jesus. Cam, I’m coming,” Julian groaned and Preston continued to squeeze and stroke his slowly softening cock while Julian thrust his hips with one last hard snap. 

“Oh, Julian,” Cameron cried out, and Preston’s heart gave a little lurch at the pure devotion and love shining out of Cameron’s wide eyes. 

Preston watched for another moment as Julian slowly, carefully, pulled out of Cameron’s spent body, and heedless of the come that pooled on Cameron’s stomach and chest, crawled over his lover and took him in his arms. Preston couldn’t hear the specific words—what Julian was whispering was for Cameron’s ears only—but the love that coated them couldn’t be misunderstood. 

Giving them their privacy, Preston turned and began to gather his pants and tried to clean himself up as best he could. It would take some time to process everything that had happened between the three of them, but compartmentalizing was something Preston was very, very good at. A brief knot formed in his stomach when he thought about his own lover at home, probably curled up on the sofa with a book and a glass of wine. Preston smiled, took a deep breath, and tried to relax after such an intense orgasm. As sweet as the thought of his lover was, Preston couldn’t help but wonder if this was a one-time only thing. 

God, he really hoped not. 

***  
Cameron winced as he pulled up his pants. Julian had been careful and diligent providing aftercare, but still, his sensitive ass would be a welcome reminder of the night’s events for several days. Looking up, he caught the concern in Julian’s eyes and gingerly made his way over to him. Wrapping his arms around Julian’s waist, Cameron nuzzled his neck.

“That was amazing … you know that, right?” Cameron asked.

“I hurt you,” Julian whispered.

“A little.” Cameron tightened his arms and laid his head on his lover’s chest. “But I really liked it. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Julian raised one eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, I mean, I need a day or two to recuperate, but yeah.” Cameron peered up into Julian’s eyes. “Can we, um … can we ask Preston back sometime?” he asked in a breathless rush. 

The right side of Julian’s mouth lifted into an amused grin, and Cameron could see the fire flash through his eyes. “My little pet likes to perform, does he?”

Cameron felt his cheeks heat up and buried his face against Julian. “Yes,” he finally huffed. “Don’t even try to deny you didn’t love showing me off, too!”

Tilting his head to the side, Julian placed one finger under Cameron’s chin, forcing Cameron to look him in the eye. “Nothing brings me more pleasure than showing everyone how much I love you and how proud I am to call you mine. Never doubt that for a moment, love.”

“I love you, too.” Cameron nuzzled Julian’s chest again. 

Giving Cameron one final squeeze, Julian raised his voice so Preston could hear from the other room. “Preston, can you come back in here, please? We have a proposition for you!”

“Yes, sir!”


End file.
